


Heartbroken

by EveningRose



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angsty angst. Really., Lots of angsty feelings, Lucifer is mopey-mc-mope-face, Not heaps but a fair bit of a scuffle, Swearing and bad language, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningRose/pseuds/EveningRose
Summary: Lucifer is miles away from Chloe Decker, but he can't get her out of his mind. It's depressing, and he wishes that he could put an end to the manipulations that his parents have done. [Post 2x13. Probably not 2x14 canon but hey we won't know until May yay! (not)]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Severe moping. A fight scene. Swearing. Not at all fluffy, or cute.

Lucifer stood on the balcony of his apartment, looking out over New York. He rolled a cigarette between his fingers, unable to light it as he stared blankly at the skyline.

It was no Los Angeles.

He leaned against the railing, staring down at the street below as people moved around. Nothing held him here, no-one.

But it was the furthest from Chloe, from his family that he could get, and he had run.

Like a coward, he had packed up his apartment and left. Chloe hadn’t been out of hospital when he’d driven to the airport, and just under six hours later here he was.

In New York.

Without her.

Without anyone. He hadn’t told a soul he was going, not Linda, Amenadiel, not even Detective Douche.

His breath caught, fingers clenching on the railing as his cigarette fell, his knuckles turning white.

“Is this what you wanted? Did you plan for this?” Lucifer roared, raising his head to the sky.

There was no reply, so he stalked inside and closed the door, settling onto the bed. Every time he closed his eyes, he pictured Chloe’s hopeful face in the hospital room before he left.

“We’ll talk later, yeah?” the words echoed through his head, again and again as he saw her smile.

His heart hurt, and he rolled over, willing himself to sleep.

It didn’t come for hours.

\--

The next night, he was walking the block around the hotel when a pretty, petite redhead stopped to stare at him.

“Excuse me!” she called, and he turned.

“Yes?”

“You’re drop dead sexy.” She replied, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Tell me something I don’t know, darling.”

She eyed him with the longing that he’d seen before in so many women. Figuring that it couldn’t hurt to cleanse his system, he invited her back to his room.

Her lips felt cold, foreign against his. Her hands were wandering, but he didn’t feel the usual lust or desire race through him as she raked them down his back. She didn’t seem to mind that he wasn’t kissing her back as he stood there, and when she pulled at his shirt he clasped her wrists in his hands.

“I’m sorry, darling. This isn’t working for me.” He stepped away, and watched as she huffed and gathered her things before leaving. She wasn’t Chloe.

He went to the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water before staring at himself in the mirror. A smudge of the woman’s bright pink lipstick remained on his neck, and he scrubbed it off hastily.

He couldn’t sleep that night, either.

\--

The next night he tried having a party, inviting people to a club space that he rented out. It wasn’t hard to find people to come to parties where debauchery ran wild. He spent the entire night sitting in the corner, waving away people who stumbled over to him.

Even after four drinks, he didn’t feel better. He watched the people dancing and gyrating on the floor, and all he could remember was dancing with Chloe, their arms linked as she laughed and he pulled her closer when she had saved the goodbye party at Lux.

He left the party early, and spent more hours than he cared to admit trying to find sleep.

\--

When he woke up in the morning, Mazikeen was sitting on the end of his bed.

“I see the Prince of Darkness is back.” She studied her nails as Lucifer rose onto his elbows to look at her.

“Get out.” He stared her down, and she met his angry stare with a cool, determined one of her own.

“No. You may be my Lord, but I’m not leaving you.”

“Mazikeen.” He hissed a warning as he climbed out of bed and she followed.

“I don’t know what happened, and I don’t care if you feel like talking about it, you need to come back.”

“Leave me, Mazikeen.”

“I will not! I watched you die, right there on that table. Watched as Linda tried to revive you, saw your lifeless body!” she shouted, her hand grabbing at his arm. He spun around and pushed her across the room, his body pinning hers to the wall as he glared down at her, his eyes glowing red.

“You will!”

“I’m glad there’s still fight in you.” She smiled, all glee and he stepped back, releasing her.

“I’m not going back.” He turned away and walked off, feeling his hands shaking.

“Chloe has cried every single night since you left.” Maze called, watching him pause.

“Stop.”

“She hides it from Trixie, but every night since she came back from yours she’s been devastated. She told me that you’d gone, all the furniture was covered. I didn’t believe it, and I went to look for myself. I came back home to find her crying herself to sleep." Maze’s voice cracked, and Lucifer whirled.

“Did Mother send you? Is that it?”

“As if I would do her bidding!” Maze barked a laugh.

“The whole thing was fake! Mother, Father, they set it up! Chloe was put in my path to make me fall in love, and it worked.”

“Just because someone is put in your path doesn’t mean you have to love them.” Maze poured herself a drink, sipping it.

“Well I did!”

“Good for you, Lucifer. You loved someone. And she loved you. So you ran, because your parents manipulated you. You left her behind.”

“I did it because I had to.” Lucifer raked a hand through his hair, and Maze shook her head.

“You didn’t have to do anything.”

“Yes I did!” Lucifer bellowed, sweeping his arm to the side and sending a couple of glasses crashing to the floor. They broke, shattering everywhere as Maze folded her arms over her chest.

“She called for you last night in her sleep.” Maze sneered, and Lucifer felt his chest tighten. 

“Don’t lie to me.” He pointed a finger at her, and she shook her head.

“Why would I lie about a friend? She’s suffering, Lucifer. And it’s clear you are too.”

“I will not be a pawn in their game.” He growled, and Maze smiled wickedly as she began to advance towards him.

“You’re not a pawn, Lucifer. Do you forget who you are?”

“Do you forget who you’re talking to?” he seethed, his eyes flashing red again as he caught the hand that came up to caress his face.

“Never. But apparently, you have to be reminded who you are. So, the human makes you weak. So what, your parents are assholes who both manipulated you two together to varying degrees. What are you going to do about it? You can’t sit here and mope all day. You two are absolutely pathetic without each other.”

“You will not speak to me this way.” He glared, tightening his grip and she smiled.

“I will, because you need to see. You need me to remind me who you are, and what you can do.” Maze hissed, and with a flick he threw her across the room. She flew into the wall, sending paintings crashing down as she lay on the floor.

“You will leave me, Mazikeen!”

“I didn’t travel to the other side of the country for you to boss me around like a spoilt child.” Maze lifted herself off the ground as Lucifer stalked towards her.

“Leave!” he shouted, and she hit out at him, his arm easily blocking it. Her other hand hit him in the stomach, and he staggered back as she advanced.

“No.”

“I am your Lord.”

“You can fuck right off then, my Lord.” Maze growled, spinning to kick him. He caught her foot easily, deflecting her elbow jab but catching her fist to his cheek. Bright spots clustered his vision and he hit out, connecting with her forehead.

She stumbled back but swept his feet out from under him, and he caught the foot she raised to bring down on his stomach, dragging her to the floor instead. She sprung up as he rolled away and rose, his fists hitting her nose as her elbow connected with the underside of his jaw.

They sparred for several moments, their hits connecting between blocks, until her arm wrapped around his neck and she twisted him away from her, standing behind him.

They were both panting, blood running down their faces as she growled.

“Lucifer.”

He sagged against her, sinking to his knees on the floor as she followed him down and released the hold on his neck.

“Maze, what have I done?” he whispered, and she paused a moment before wrapping her arms around him, feeling his body tremble. They hadn’t been this intimate in a long, long time. The last time she had seen him this shaken was after she cut his wings off, and she had held him on the beach.

“You’ve done nothing.”

“I love her, and it’s all been set up. Father put her in my path, and Mother manipulated me.”

“You chose to love her, Lucifer. You chose that happiness.”

“Did I? How can we even know?”

“Because nothing made you start to love her. Nothing made you risk your life, and go to hell to save her.”

“I can’t tell what’s real and what’s not.” He moaned, and Maze let him lean back against her.

“What you feel can’t be chosen, or steered. Your affection and attraction can’t be directed.”

“Are you sure?”

“Remember, I still have disgusting human feelings for your stupid brother.”

Lucifer laughed through the pain, and Maze smiled as she smoothed his hair back from his face.

“Your Father may have put Chloe in your path, and your Mother may have tried to move things along, but you were the one who chose to love her. She was the one who chose to love you. She chose you as much as you chose her, your parents couldn’t have forced things after putting the two of you together. Even though they tried, and wanted to.”

“What if this is all part of the plan?” Lucifer asked, and Maze shrugged.

“Fuck it. If it makes you happy, then do it. I will fight for your right to be happy, even if it’s with plain old, grandma knickers Chloe Decker.”

“She’ll never have me back. Not after this.” Lucifer sighed, and Maze rolled her eyes, leaned forward and bit his shoulder.

“Ow! Mazikeen!” he turned to her, and she smiled sweetly.

"Stop being pathetic."

"She won't!" Lucifer protested.

“She will, and you will both choose the path that you walk down together. Not your parents, not me, not Amenadiel. Both of you.”

“Probably not looking like this.” He waved his hands over the both of them, and Maze raised an eyebrow.

“Her loss. Blood is hot.” She lifted herself off the floor, Lucifer following a moment later. He reached over to the counter, pouring two drinks and offering her one.

“Fuck the rules.” Lucifer raised his glass, and Mazikeen clinked hers with his.

“That’s something I can drink to.” She downed the glass, smacking her lips together with satisfaction as Lucifer set down his empty glass.

“Now, let’s plot revenge.” She grinned.

“Excellent plan.”

“I’m not helping you plan how to get Chloe to forgive you, though. That shit’s all your own doing.”

“Bloody helpful friend you are, then.”

“I found your ass, and kicked sense into it. That’s enough.” Maze stared him down until he laughed, his lips quirking into a smile.

“Touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my head for a while. Finally got a chance to write it, and it all came spilling out in one go. This was incredibly sad to write, totally off my normal everything is fluff and light and cuteness stories. Sorry if I made you emotional, but I feel like a Maze vs Lucifer scene (which we know is coming thanks to photos of the fight scene being filmed on twitter) is highly poignant, and Maze would be torn between smacking some sense into Lucifer and also protecting Chloe. She wants what's best for both of them and it's so hard for her to be in the middle of. (Poor Maze).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway. :)


End file.
